


Tu despedida, mi promesa

by Lizie_CoBlack



Series: KagaKuro Week Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aparente secuencia lineal entre el presente y el pasado, Besos y ligero contenido erótico, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Goodbyes, KagaKuro week challenge, Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, M/M, Muchísimos flashes, POV Kagami Taiga, Posible Ooc, algunas inconsistencias, los recuerdos en secuencia temporal, puro subtexto, sin beteo, tiene continuación en otro OS, y el presente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: Kagami no ha dicho adiós, no, él odia perder por eso hará una apuesta esperando por su sombra, su amigo, ese compañero de vida; Esta es su propia promesa, él regresará si Kuroko no logra alcanzarlo: volverá.





	Tu despedida, mi promesa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Premisas inconclusas, posible Ooc.
> 
>  **Contextualización** : Canon-divergente, ambientado en la película de Last Game, si no la has visto quizá te lleves muchos spoilers...
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:**  Las escenas están representadas por números romanos (I, II, III, y IV), son visualizaciones del tiempo presente para Kagami.
> 
> La numeración romana en minúsculas (ii., iii., iv., v) es un flashback. (Habitualmente las pongo entre comillas y cursiva pero siento que cansarían mucho la vista porque son más flashbacks que nada).
> 
>  _Esto fue escrito para el grupo de FB KagaKuro is love por Kagami Week Challenge_. #Día 2: "Tus palabras son órdenes"/sobre una promesa.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**Tu despedida, mi promesa** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

En días como ese con un clima demasiado caluroso es cuando más lo recuerda; Puede ser la reminiscencia de ese cuerpo ligeramente más fresco pegado a su espalda, en busca de sombra. Tal vez solo sea simple añoranza, esa razón de comparar las estaciones de Chicago y Japón deseando nunca separarse de ese compañero suyo.

Quizá sea porque fue una tarde similar donde la llamada de Alex lo cambió todo.

ii.

Los ecos de Alex resuenan aún en sus oídos. El sudor le recorre pero lo siente como escalofrío, el calor sigue siendo insoportable y la calidez de su compañero casi puede sofocarlo. Esa fue una sorpresa ¿feliz?

—¿Kagami-kun, sucede algo malo?—. Los ojos de Kuroko le traen a la realidad, nuevamente, saltando un poco ante los idénticos de Nigou, nunca podrá acostumbrarse a eso y ahora sabe que tampoco tendrá tiempo.

—Era Alex, —el asentimiento que recibe le dice que ya lo sabe, una chispa de gracia lo recorre nada se escapa de la sombra, como un ninja. Tose, su rostro es aún muy transparente y aquel golpe más la fulminación de esos ojos azules le han dicho todo. —La universidad de Illinois busca mi fichaje.

Aire seco los golpea en una brisa. Nigou ladra curioso, rompiendo el silencio formado por su declaración. Una multitud de sentimientos brillan en lo que dura un parpadeo: sorpresa, en su mayoría; alegría, en fragmentos; y tristeza, en una pisca. Pero todo se retrae para mostrar el habitual espejo, el cual ha aprendido lentamente a contrarrestar.

—¡Felicidades, Kagami-kun! Solamente no dejes que vean tus puntajes—. El bastado todavía puede reír a costa suya. —Nigou también te quiere felicitar.

Por pura inercia retrocede tres pasos.

—Tetsuya, esto es serio. —Termina por gruñir, así a la distancia con la desazón casi olvidada.

—Kagami-kun, sabe que estoy siendo serio. Es una gran noticia, la NBA estará a tu alcance.

Sus emociones arden como los rayos del Sol entrando en contacto con su piel. Kuroko Tetsuya no olvida las cosas importantes, siendo un luchador de sueños y metas cumplidas. La decisión y seguridad que proyecta es una de las razones porque está enamorado de él. Se reprime las ganas de darle un cabezazo y luego besarlo con más fuerza y ganas, será correspondido si lee bien la intensidad de esos ojos azules.

 _Woof_!

—Bien tú ganas, avancemos, llegaremos tarde.

Suspira, aún no tiene que decidir nada, puede mantener su amor por el básquet y por Kuroko sin conflicto un poco más. Con las calles casi desiertas toma la mano izquierda de su pareja, recibe un ligero apretón en confort, Tetsuya tampoco quiere soltarse.

* * *

II

iii.

Cómo espera Kuroko que sea capaz de dejarlo, cuando aún teniéndolo a su lado va en busca del peligro. Solamente a éste se le ocurriría ir a Roppongi para ver al equipo que enfrentarán y conseguir un golpe a la provocación. No puede tener paciencia, se volverá un ansioso que no es de los escenarios imaginarios del momento, y los que sabe le esperan con la lejanía.

—Mi tono de piel lo hace peor de lo que parece, el doctor dijo que estaré bien—. Los dedos ligeros acarician su ceño, jugando con las peculiares puntas de sus cejas.

Besa con cariño las marcas que lentamente comienzan a oscurecerse más en el abdomen de Tetsuya. El cuerpo debajo de él se retuerce, la piel de ambos se eriza en respuesta al placer que está siendo dado y recibido.

—Le haré pagar por esto y por insultar al deporte. —Traza un camino de besos y caricias, enrojeciendo la blanca piel de un tono agradable.

—Ah—, suspiros que retumban en sus tímpanos, lo incitan a más pero no llegarán más lejos el partido contra Jabberwock es importante para ambos. —Mi galante caballero, traerá la victoria para nosotros.

Calla esos labios con los suyos, anhelantes de él como de la victoria en el juego de mañana. Posiblemente su último juego juntos, a regañadientes los suelta para buscar aire. Si solamente se pudieran quedar así por el tiempo que quisieran.

Entierra la cara en el cuello blanco, absteniéndose de dejar cualquier marca. Sus caderas chocan con las de Tetsuya, sus delgados dedos envuelven las erecciones de ambos. Se abrazan, tocan y cavan en lo profundo de la piel a su alcance, grabando su huella en el otro. Kagami se siente tan cerca, Kuroko sabe conducirlo al cielo. Tan claro y brillante para él con el mismo tono de sus cabellos que ahora huelen más a su shampoo que a ese toque de vainilla, tan propio de su pareja.

El éxtasis los deja laxos, ligeramente pegajosos y la esencia del almizcle en su habitación. Taiga aleja su peso de Tetsuya, no desea lastimarlo más. Con esfuerzo se levanta por una toalla húmeda para limpiar sus fluidos. Al terminar un beso lánguido de buenas noches y  _te quiero_  susurrados son dados.

Mañana, para bien o para mal se decidirá todo en su futuro.

.iv.

Ganaron y así su partida también se decidió.

* * *

III

La música le embota los oídos, apenas registrando el ajetreo a su alrededor, las pláticas y de vez en cuando el sonido del altoparlante. Y sin embargo, hay una voz que resuena en su mente con demasiada claridad; una despedida, una promesa.

v.

Las primeras notas de la canción es todo lo que necesita para comenzar a correr, no quiere ese adiós insípido. No como si fueran simples amigos diciendo que se volverán a encontrar, para después olvidarse del otro.

Lo llama, al hombre que, casi previendo su sentir, ha esperado. Esa espalda que reconocería en cualquier parte, por si no fuera suficiente ese llamativo tono cielo en su cabello, tan rebelde en las mañanas pero por demás suave y sedoso al tacto; cómo olvidar ese toque de vainilla cada vez que deposita un beso en la coronilla. No puede, su cuerpo se acobarda, se detiene a prudente distancia, sabe que si se acerca más no podrá subir al avión.

Todos los recuerdos formados explotan dentro de su cabeza. Kuroko esa constante que ama con tanta intensidad como el baloncesto. Nunca podría haber vencido a la Generación de los Milagros sin él. Su más apreciada persona. Y lo dice todo cuanto pasa por su cabeza sin pensar en un filtro.

—¡Quiero recordarte siempre! —Maldición ya no sabe lo que está diciendo, las palabras fluyen con esa torpeza suya, como queriendo aliviar la opresión de su pecho. —De algo estoy seguro, ¡tú eres la mejor sombra! ¡Y siempre estaré feliz de haber sido tu luz! —lágrimas empiezan a caer de por su rostro, nublando su visión de esa figura más pequeña que lo acompañó en todo momento. —¡Y tú siempre serás mi mejor compañero, gracias, Kuroko!

Ah, su garganta se cierra, lo ha dicho casi todo. Los hombros de Kuroko se sacuden levemente, aún de espalda sabe que está llorando igual que él. Kagami quiere creer que ha entendido todo cuánto ha querido decir, también ese sentimiento que se resguarda en su interior. Pero Kuroko lo ha logrado sorprender de nuevo, está tan dispuesto a dejarlo ir y borrar toda culpa que pueda retenerlo en el pasado. Porque está seguro que lo sabe, el peso de recordar lazos y que estos duelan y Tetsuya no quiere ser eso que lo retenga. Tanta fuerza y valor contenida en un ser humano tan compacto.

—Como sea, siempre creí en Kagami-kun hasta el final—. Su brazo extendido hacia él en forma de puño, el cuerpo le reacciona con más lágrimas y esa arritmia a su corazón mezcla de la nostalgia que se está anidando con ese gesto y la felicidad que le entrega con tan pocas palabras. —Siempre estaré allí como tu sombra.

Kagami asiente tragando ese nudo que se ha formado, sintiendo un poco de esa resolución y aliento por la respuesta de Tetsuya.

—Adiós, Kagami-kun.

—Me voy. —Dice con puño al aire en respuesta.

Y graba en su memoria la imagen de esos ojos brillantes de esperanza y gotas saladas que apenas ha derramado. Con una última sonrisa de cariño, ambos dan la media vuelta y avanzan.

Por qué las despedidas nunca han sido fáciles.

Aprieta ese puño que no chocó con el de Kuroko, lo sostiene, es cálido como el contacto que muchas veces han tenido. Kagami no ha dicho adiós, no, él odia perder por eso hará una apuesta esperando por su sombra, su amigo, ese compañero de vida; Esta es su propia promesa, él regresará si Kuroko no logra alcanzarlo: volverá.

Así como conquistará las canchas en América, podrá ganar de nuevo un lugar en la vida de Kuroko. Después de todo, la luz existe para proyectar las sombras.

* * *

IV

" _Pasajeros del vuelo #208 con destino a Narita, Japón; favor de abordar_ "...

Bueno, el vuelo a su destino le está llamando. El partido por el corazón de Tetsuya está pronto a comenzar. Kagami Taiga es consciente… Otra tarde calurosa, propia de la próxima llegada de la primavera, se unirá al tren de recuerdos memorables en el futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Con la novedad (sarcasmo, sarcasmo), estoy posteando después de la semana porque me fui de vacaciones y pues… ni me di tiempo de corregir antes… Ya llegue y estaré subiendo en el día de hoy (espero terminar) como vaya revisando los fics.
> 
> En fin, para los que se ya dieron cuenta es básicamente escenas de Last Game reescritas al yaoi, me sirven como enlace al OS que publicaré, tan pronto lo revise, para el tema: song fic/tema libre.
> 
> Cualquier duda, error o incoherencia, les pido me lo hagan saber.
> 
> Está sin beta, con posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos, y también OoC, por todo esto una disculpa.
> 
> Nos vemos;
> 
> Lizie.
> 
> P.D.: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me diga qué les pareció, lo qué necesito mejorar o lo que les gustó, eso sí con respeto por favor.


End file.
